


Side Story: Sam's Letter

by ThisWasntTaken



Series: Sweet Justice [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasntTaken/pseuds/ThisWasntTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "In which there is a visitor," Sam wrote a letter to Dean. Here's the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Story: Sam's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> OMG it's been almost a month since I posted. I sincerely thought it had been like two weeks. I'm so sorry. I have a commission due today and then I'll get back to writing this.

Dean,

I don’t know if you’ll get this—you haven’t gotten any of the others, I guess—but I can’t think of anyone else to tell. Well, one person, but I already told them. I called Bobby and he said to send this to the Roadhouse instead of his house. He said John had found the ones I’d sent to Bobby for you, but the Roadhouse has more alcohol than he does (which I find hard to believe, even if it is a pub) and Ellen can give this to you when he’s passed out or just blind drunk (which should be about ten minutes after he wakes up in the morning, right?).

Anyway, I just graduated from Stanford’s pre-law program with a 4.0 and I got a 176 of 180 on my LSAT, so I’m gonna start Stanford’s law program in the fall. The return address on the outside is Bobby’s, but I’ll put mine at the end of this letter. You can write back or visit me if you can get away from ~~Dad~~ ~~John~~ Dad for long enough. I hope to see you or hear from you. I miss you, Dean.

 

Your brother,

Sam


End file.
